


Marty From The Party

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged up characters, Andiversary Week, College AU, M/M, carty, crackship, i did it yall i wrote carty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: Cyrus meets a cute boy at a party.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Andi Mack - background, Cyrus Goodman/Marty
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Marty From The Party

“Do I know you?”

Cyrus turned around and saw a boy standing there with a smile on his face. The first thing he noticed was that the boy was very cute. The second thing he noticed was that he didn’t think he’d ever seen him before. He shook his head. “Um, I don’t think so. Sorry.”

But the boy just smiled more, almost like he was laughing at a joke Cyrus didn’t get. He shook his head. “Nah, you’re right. I think I would know if I knew you.”

“Oh.” Cyrus wasn’t sure how to respond to that.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“Oh. Um, I don’t- I don’t drink.”

“I think they have pop.”

Cyrus just nodded, still kind of stunned that this guy was talking to him.

“Come on.” He started walking away, effortlessly making his way through the crowd of people at the party, looking back a couple times to make sure Cyrus was following him. He was. They made their way to the kitchen, and the boy opened the fridge. “Root beer ok?” Cyrus nodded again, and he grabbed two cans, handing one to Cyrus as he closed the door. “I’m Marty, by the way.”

“Cyrus.”

Marty nodded and smiled again. “Do you want to go outside maybe? Where it’s a little quieter?”

Cyrus figured he might as well. He had no idea where Andi and Buffy had disappeared to, and he was kind of intrigued by this Marty guy. He nodded, and Marty once again led him through the party. They went out the front door, and Marty sat down on the porch, leaning his back against the wall.

“You know there are chairs, right there,” Cyrus said, pointing at the chairs in question.

Marty shrugged. “I like sitting on the ground. Come on.” He patted the ground next to him, and Cyrus sat down. “So… Cyrus,” Marty started, and the way he said his name made Cyrus feel… something. “What’s your major?” Then he cringed and looked away. “God, I can’t believe I just asked that. Everyone always asks that, and it’s so annoying, but then I meet someone new, and it’s the first thing I can think of to ask.”

Cyrus smiled, holding back a laugh. “I think it’s the third thing you asked me, actually.” Marty looked at him, this look in his eyes like he was trying to figure Cyrus out. It should make him feel uneasy, but it didn’t. “And psychology, by the way. That’s my major.”

“Fancy.”

“What about you?”

He shrugged. “Undecided. Which, I know, pathetic. I’m a sophomore. I should have that figured out by now, but…”

“I don’t think that’s pathetic.”

“Really?”

“I’ve changed my major like ten times.” Which was only a slight exaggeration.

“Oh? There’s gotta be a story there.”

Cyrus shrugged. “Not really. I’m basically just the most indecisive person I know. Also, I think I was hesitant to do psychology because I didn’t want it to seem like I was just trying to be like my parents or something.”

“You’re parents are psychologists?”

Cyrus nodded. “All four of them are some kind of mental health professional. My stepmom actually was my therapist when I was a kid. That’s how she met my dad.”

“Yikes. That sounds… traumatizing.”

“Only a little bit.”

Marty laughed lightly. “So what else do you do? You know, when you aren’t changing your major every two weeks.”

“Hey,” Cyrus pretended to be offended. “It’s more like every three weeks.”

Marty nodded. “Oh, sorry. My bad.” He nudged Cyrus lightly with his elbow. “You didn’t answer the question though.”

“Hm… let’s see: studying, studying, oh and more studying.”

Marty laughed and shook his head. “Come on, that can’t be all you do.”

Cyrus shrugged one shoulder. “I mean, I hang out with my friends sometimes. Andi’s always getting the rest of us to go to some protest or other. And I always go to her art shows and Buffy’s basketball games.”

“Do you do anything for yourself?”

Cyrus bit his lip, hesitating for a second before he said, “Well, I’ve been starting to get more involved with the GSA. I’m actually leading this week’s discussion.”

“Oh? What’s it going to be about?”

“Queer representation in media.”

Marty’s eyes lit up. “Oh, that’s interesting. You know, I went to like the first meeting my freshman year, and kept meaning to go back, but I kept forgetting.”

Cyrus hadn’t actually started going to the GSA meetings until a few weeks into his freshman year, meaning they’d just missed each other. What were the chances of that? He told Marty that, and he thought that was funny.

The two of them kept talking, losing track of time as they got lost in the conversation. They talked about everything and nothing, and it felt like no time passed at all before Andi and Buffy showed up and interrupted them.

“There you are,” Buffy said.

Cyrus looked up at them. Andi was leaning on Buffy, both of her arms wrapped around one of Buffy’s and her head leaning on her shoulder. “You guys are the ones who ditched me,” Cyrus pointed out.

“Sorry,” Andi said.

“But we’re ready to go now,” Buffy said. “Come on. I’m tired, and I’m pretty sure I stepped in… something.” She wrinkled her nose. “I hate college boys.” She looked at the two boys in front of her. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Marty said. “We’re the worst.”

Cyrus gave Marty an apologetic look. “I guess I have to go then. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ll see you around, Cyrus.”

Cyrus stood up. “Bye, Marty.” He turned to his friends.

“Bye, Marty,” Andi and Buffy both repeated, matching teasing smiles on their faces..

Cyrus rolled his eyes and put his arm around Andi as she and Buffy turned, so they could leave together. He turned to give Marty a small smile once they made it to the bottom of the stairs, and Marty waved at him. Cyrus blushed as he turned back in the direction he was walking.

“So… who was that?” Andi asked.

“Just some guy.”

“Marty,” Buffy said. “I think I’ve seen him around before. He’s on the track team, right?”

Cyrus nodded. “Yeah.”

“Did you get his number?” Andi asked.

Cyrus scrunched up his face. Damn, he hadn’t even thought of that.

“You didn’t?” Buffy asked.

Cyrus shook his head.

“Cyrus!” They both exclaimed.

“What? I’ve never done this before.”

“Well, maybe the universe will bring you back together,” Andi said. “After all, this school isn’t  _ that _ big. And it seemed like you two really liked each other.”

“Yeah… Maybe.”

On Wednesday, Cyrus sat cross-legged on the arm of the couch in the house where the GSA met. Buffy and Andi were sitting cuddled together on the couch next to him, and he was opening his presentation on his laptop when he heard the door open and looked up. And there he was. Marty from the party. He looked at his friends, and Andi mouthed ‘the universe’ at him, an excited look on her face. And for once, he agreed with her.


End file.
